Feel Alone
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Rasanya benar-benar tak menyenangkan dibedakan bahkan dengan adikku sendiri. Namun, mungkin itu semua membuat Gikwang terjerumus kejalan yang salah. Apakah gikwang dan dongwoon sebagai kakak adik akan berbaikan


Rated : SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR

Cast : Giseob

Other Cast : member B2ST

Genre : Romance , kekerasan , drama

Summary : **Rasanya benar-benar tak menyenangkan dibedakan bahkan dengan adikku sendiri. Namun, mungkin itu semua membuat Gikwang terjerumus kejalan yang salah. Apakah gikwang dan dongwoon sebagai kakak adik akan berbaikan**

**.**

**Warning : Boys X boys , alur terlalu dipaksakan+muter-muter, gaje, bikin eneg, kata tidak sesuai dengan EYD .**

_**untuk FF ini hanya untuk hiburan semata jadi jangan dimasukan kehati yaa fans2 KPOPERS enn di bawa enjoy aja OK "**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pernahkah kalian merasa sendirian..?**_

_**Pernahkah kalian merasa seakan menjadi orang yang paling tidak berguna ?**_

_**Merasa seperti yang terbodoh ?**_

_**Merasa berbeda**_

_**Yah**_

_**Berbeda **_

…_**..**_

_**Sekeras apapun aku berusaha **_

_**Semua itu belum cukup **_

_**Kami terlalu berbeda**_

_**Aku bukanlah anak yang memiliki otak cerdas bahkan jenius **_

_**Seperti **_

'_**adikku'**_

_**Yah**_

_**Adikku**_

_**Walau aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku **_

_**Terutama adikku yang bernama Son Dongwoon itu**_

_**Aku benar-benar menyayanginya **_

_**Sebagai hyungnya**_

_**Dari kecil kami diperlakukan**_

_**Semuanya sama**_

_**Tak ada beda **_

_**Tapi **_

_**Aku bukanlah Son Dongwoon**_

_**Iri**_

_**Iya, aku benar-benar iri dengan adikku sendiri **_

_**Dongwoon mulai dari lahir sudah memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata**_

_**Dan jauh berbeda dengan ku yang hanya mempunyai IQ pas-pasan**_

_**Namun**_

_**Haruskan aku dibedakan dengan 'ADIKKU SENDIRI'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pada awalnya , berbeda bukan masalah untukku namun, kini kenapa berbeda menjadi permasalahan yang memberatkan otak, tubuh, jiwa, hati , bahkan seluruh lingkunganku ._

_ "Lee Gikwang, itu namaku namun lebih akrabnya Kiki ,kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama itu . Entah kapan sifat ku berubah , dulu aku menjadi hyung yang tegas dan bijaksana namun semua itu sina ketika appa, eomma dan teman-teman terus menerus membanggakan adikku._

**GIKWANG P.O.V**

"woonie, kau mau kemana ?" ku lihat adikku berpakaian rapi dan sedang memasukkan banyak buku kedalam tas nya .

"aku sedang me-les anak-anak SMP ,hyung.."jawabnya . mungkin karena adiku ini benar-benar pintar , cerdas, jenius atau apalah kata-kata yang bisa diberikan untuknya dia banyak tawaran pekerjaan . walau dia masih sekolah dibangku kelas 3 sama sepertiku . WHY ? karena dia jenius jadi bisa lompat kelas dan sama sepertiku

"benarkah ?Kau tak istirahat , eum ?kau baru saja tiba dari sekolah dan kau mau berangkat lagi "sambil ku bantu dia menyusun buku-buku kedalam tasnya dan buku-buku ini benar-benar tebal.

"ooh guenchana hyung, woonie tak apa-apa ,eum hyung hari ini latihan dance kan ?

"eum."jawabku singkat

"Dance lagi, Dance lagi mau sampai kapan huh Kiki ? mau sampai kapan kau membuang-BUANG WAKTUMU itu, kau jauh sekali berbeda dengan adikmu.."tiba-tiba suara menusuk hatiku pun tiba , tidak salah lagi dia appa ku

"sudah lah appa jangan berbicara seperti itu pada hyung"aku benar-benar berterima kasih kini pada dongwoon yang telah membelaku

"Kau tak mau eoh lihat lah adikmu dia jauh lebih sukses dan walau dia adalah adikmu tapi dia benar-benar 'BISA DIANDALKAN' "ketus appaku

"bukankah , kepintaran seseorang itu berbeda-beda "lirihku dengan tatapan kosong

"Coba lakukan hal-hal yang bermanfaat….."kini ucapan appa ku menggantung ,appaku berjalan mearah dongwoon

"kalian benar-benar beda sangat jauh, kau payah kiki aah iya walau kau sudah berusaha sebanyak apapun kau belajar yaah tak mungkin bisa sejajar dengan adik mu"

_**Deg**_

'_**kumohon ku harap aku salah mendengar'**_

_**Deg**_

'_**aku payah'**_

_**Deg**_

'_**apakah separah itu aku'**_

"appa jangan berbicara seperti itu pada hyung .." dongwoon memelukku untuk menenangkanku

'_**Aku benci ini**_

_**Aku benci….**_

_**Saat ini aku benar-benar **_

_**Membencimu**_

_**Woonie**_

_**Sangat '**_

"WAE..KAU MALU MEMPUNYAI ANAK SEPERTI KU EOH .."Bentak ku

"Kiki apa kau sudah gila, beraninya kau membentak appa mu ini "kulihat appaku sedang geram

"AKU TAU AKU BODOH ,PAYAH ATAU APALAH TAPI AAPAKAH HARUS KAU SEPERTI ITU TUAN LEE "entah dari mana aku mendapatkan keberanian membentak appaku

_PLAK_

"ANAK TAK TAU DIRI KAU , KAU TIDAK MALU EOH .."

"ASRGGHHH….. APPA INGIN AKU BERUBAH OK AKU AKAN BERUBAH TAPI JANGAN PERNAH MENYESAL NANTINYA.." kenapa padahal kata-kata itu sudah biasa dilontarkan appa padaku namun kenapa aku sekesal ini . apakah ini sudah titik paling terakhir dari kesabaranku selama bertahun-tahun ? mungkin jawabannya 'Ya' aku harus bersabar dan menerima semua perkataan sang appa yang 'selalu menyayangi adik yang jenius itu '

"hyung kumohon minta maaf lah pada appa "dongwoon memelukku erat

"Lepas kan aku woonie ! kau bangga ? yah pasti kau sangat bangga sekarang selalu dipuji-puji ,

KALIAN….."sumpah demi apapun aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakannya

"KALIAN TAK PERNAH MENYAYANGIKU .."Lirihku

"hyung woonie sayang woonie benar sayang pada mu hyung jangan berfikir seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak menganggap kita ini berbeda "

"_BUSHIT_.!untuk semua itu aku sudah MUAK ..!"aku kini benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahku lagi . dan aku benar-benar tak sengaja mendorong dongwoon hingga terjatuh

_PLAK _

_PLAK_

"KAU ….APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKMU.." dua tamparan lagi mengenai pipiku

"ADA APA INI WOONIE GUENCHANA , YAK KIKI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN "bahkan eomma ku yang baru tiba dari pekerjaannya juga memarahiku

"selalu….

_**Tes….**_

"selalu…..

_**Tes…..**_

_**Air mata tak terbendung **_

"selalu saja woonie..selalu WOONIE..!WOONIE..!DAN WOONIE ..!APAKAH KALIAN TIDAK MENGANGGAPKU DISINI ? KALAU KALIAN BENAR TIDAK MENGANGGAP KU KENAPA KALIAN MEMUNGUTKU KENAPA KALIAN MENGADOPSIKU .."air mata ku seakan tak terbendung lagi meluncur derasnya

"Kiki apa kau-"kini eomma ku menghampiriku

"iya kiki tau kiki tau dari awal , entah ini hanya fikiran kiki atau benar kenyataan aku merasa aku seperti anak ADOPSI saja disini "perlahan ku berjalan mundur selangkah semi selangkah walau dongwoon dan eomma ku maju

"kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu ,Nak? Kau sama seperti adikmu sama-sama anak kandungku "

'_**kenapa harus seperti ini'**_

'_**Aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka '**_

' _**mereka lah yang berulah '**_

' _**Bukan salah ku '**_

"hyung maaf bila woonie salah , tapi woonie benar-benar tak membedakan woonie tetap sayang pada hyung ku mohon jangan seperti ini hyung hiks…hiks.."kini ruangan ini menjadi lautan tangisan

'_**aku juga menyayangi mu woonie'**_

'_**tapi aku juga berhak untuk yang lain'**_

" benci…aku benci ….AKU MEMBENCI MU WOONIE , AKU MEMBENCIMU APPA , EOMMA AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN SEMUA…"perlahan ku berlari menuju kamar dan menguncinya

_DUG…DUG….DUG…_

"woonie minta maaf hyung…woonie minta maaf jeabal hiks…. Appa minta maaf lah pada hyung hiks…appa tak seharusnya bi…bilang kasar seperti itu hiks…hiks…."Terdengar dari luar kamar ku sepertinya dongwoon mengetuk pintu .

"biarlah biarkan dia biar dia menyadari apa salahnya.."santai sang appa yang menyerahkan tas dongwoon.

"yeobbo jadi kau yang memulainya lagi huh kenapa kenapa apakau belum puas huh kenapa kau selalu membedakan anak kita "sepetinya eomma membelaku .

_KRETT_

Kulihat diluar sedang ada perdebatan yang membuatku benar-benar muak.

"hyung kau mau kemana kenapa bawa koper ..hiks…hiks.."

Ku belai pipi dan ku usap air mata adikku ini

"kau tau aku sudah lelah, woonie.."lirih ku, "aku lelah menanggung kata-kata yang membuatku seakan tak berguna aku lelah, woonie.."

"Kiki kau mau kemana jangan pergi,kajjima "eomma ku menarik paksa koper yang ku bawa

"eomma , woonie aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian , tapi rasa sayang ku kini sudah tertutupi oleh rasa benciku pada kalian….."lirihku. dan ku terik nafas dalam-dalam untuk melanjutkan kalimatku..

"APPA , EOMMA DAN KAU WOONIE JANGAN PERNAH KALIAN MENCARIKU , BAHKAN KETIKA AKU SUDAH MEMPUNYAI KEHIDUPAN SENDIRI KU MOHON JANGAN PERNAH MENGUSIKKU , dan untuk kau woonie ku mohon untuk kali ini saja , di kehidupanku nanti ku mohon jangan pernah merebut apapun dariku teman-temanku,hal-hal yang kusukai dan kasih sayang aku tak mau bila semua itu harus kau ambil lagi."dan perlahan ku berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu .

**GIKWANG END**

**DONGWOON**

"mianhe…mianhe….mianhe….MIANHE HYUNG ! HYUNG JEABAL KUMOHON JANGAN PEGI hiks hiks hiks.."

"semua salah appa !seharusnya appa jangan membedakan kami , bersikaplah yang wajar appa hiks..hiks….aku ingin hyung kembali…eomma aku ingin kiki.."rengek ku . sejenius-jeniusnya aku tapi kalau dalam posisi seperti ini siapa yang tak menangis.

'_kenapa jadi seperti ini jadinya , aku benci aku benci ini, aku tau arah perkataan yang hyung maksud, aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hyung ku aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud , aku benci jadi orang jenius aku benci ini kenapa harus menjadi orang pintar kalau seperti ini, buat apa jadi orang yang jenius kalau kau tak mempunyai orang yang kau sayang bahkan kau membuat menderita orang itu ARRRRHHHH.."batin ku_

Ku ambil jaket dan kunci mobilku dan berlari menuju garasi.

'pasti masih bisa di kejar ' batin ku

Perlahan ku mobilku melaju kencang

'ah hyung ' senyuman ku terukir ketika melihat hyung ku tengah duduk di kursi di halte bus

Namun , entah mengapa aku jadi takut untuk mendekatinya .aku takut kalau menyakiti hyung lagi aku takut

Kulihat ada dua namja mendatangi hyungku dan mengajaknya masuk kemobilnya. Sekilas ku lihat hyungku tersenyum kearah kedua namja itu .

'hyung aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang , aku takut mengusikmu ' batinku

**DONGWOON END**

**NORMAL **

Drrr…..drrr…drrr…..

"yeobboseayo ?

"…."

"ah bisa kah kalian menjemputku ?" gikwang lemas

"….."

"Ah ne aku ada di halte bus area XXX kutunggu kalian "

Gikwang hanya memandang kosong jalanan dan mobil yang lalu lalang. Fikirannya masih di kejadian tadi. Entah penyesalan yang dia rasakan atau rasa lega karena sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya yang terpendam selama bertahun-tahun tinggal satu keluarga di rumah itu

TUUT..TUUUT…

"hey kau menangis eoh .."suara nge-bass berasal dari dalam mobil merah itu . "mau berapa lama lagi kau akan duduk diam disitu masuk lah "

"gomawo dujun-hyung dan junhyung-hyung.."sambil berjalam menuju mobil itu

**Malam Harinya**

"Kiki – kiki jangan bersedih terus terusan ,kajja akan ku bawa kau ketempat yang eumm bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihmu itu "ucap junhyung menyeringgai

"benar , kajja ikut kami pastikau akan senang disana hahaha…"ketawa setan ala Dujun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CUBE-CLUB **

"cube club ?"aku sedikit bingung disini

"kajja kita masuk Kiki , yeoja-yeoja didalam sana menunggu kita hohoho.."Dujun menyeringgai

"kajja…."disusul Junhyung

Suara dentuman music terdengar keras ditambah suara-suara penghuni di diskotik ini . benar-benar membuatku pusing mungkin karena ini baru pertama kalinya untukku.

"annyeong Dujunna.."sapa yeoja cuantik dan sexy

"kemari sini …"dujun menepuk kursi di sebelahnya menandakan yeoja itu untuk diduduk disampingnya

"Nugu ?"yeoja itu mearah kepadaku

"aah dia teman ku , dia sedang banyak masalah kau bisakan membantunya menghilangkan bebannya kan .."dujun sedikit menoel-noel dagu si yeoja itu

"A…annyeong Lee Gikwang imnida, panggil Kiki ,Ne.."ku keluarkan jurus senyuman mematikan ku yang biasanya ampuh

"hey, aku hyuna ….."entah kapan yeoja itu telah duduk disampingku sambil menggrayangi (?) tubuhku

"AYOOO BERSENANG-SENANG …"

**2 bulan kemudian**

Beginilah hidupku, selalu bersenang-senang . dan kalian ingat aku masih mau untuk bersekolah, aku tak sebodoh itu hanya karena bermasalah sama keluargaku aku jadi tak sekolah. Sekolah dipagi hari dan bersenang-senang pada malam hari .dan aku juga mempunyai pekerjaan looh ? aku bekerja jadi pelayang bar di club itu dan yah sedikit menari2 juga di club itu. Disini yang paling ku sukai aku bebas me-ekspresikan diriku tidak dengan peraturan konyol oleh orang tuaku . diclub itu aku bebas dance yah sebenarnya bukan dance yng sebenarnya aku ingin kan melainkan, tarian erotis untuk para pengunjung. Namun, yah aku sangat menikmati hidupku kini. kini aku seakan mempunyai hidupku sendiri serasa tak ada lagi hinaan ,cacian , dan tentunya pembedaan .

.

.

.

.

Ku berjalan ke arah koridor dengan sangat santai padahal, kelas sudah masuk sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Dan parahnya lagi pelajaran pertama ada ulangan .

"Huuh ulangan lagi ulangan lagi.."kesalku , berbelok arah tak jadi masuk kedalam kelas . kuputus kan ke balkon atap sekolah.

Dongwoon yang satu kelas , hanya menggeleng-geleng menandakan kecemasannya ke pada hyungnya. Karena sebentar lagi ulangan namun hyung nya itu tidak kunjung memasuki kelas.

Sekilas dongwoon melihat gikwang ingin memasuki kelasnya . Namun, untuk kesekian kalinya dia merubah arah tujunya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hey kau tak masuk kekelas..?"suara merdu itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku

"Ne, kau sendiri kenapa tak masuk ke kelasmu , Seobbie-hyung"

"hehe biasa aku telat dan dihukum membersihkan toilet dan hehe aku kabur .."yoseob sambil menggaruk tekuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"hyung temani aku disini.."pintaku

"Ne, waeyo Kiki kau ada masalah lagi.."ucap yoseob sambil menghela nafas dan ikut duduk disamping Gikwang.

"hyung-.."

"apa ?"gikwang benar-benar menyukai suara namja disampingnya itu, suara nya benar-benar lembut selembut sifatnya.

"hyung, apakah kini aku sudah keterlaluan ….maksudku kini aku merasa aku benar-benar kotor dan ahhh aku tak tau mau apalagi.."entah kapan kepala gikwang sudah berada di bahu milik Yoseob

"jika kau merasa sudah keterlaluan, mengapa tidak kau hentikan" dapat terlihat dari ekspresi Yoseob sedikit berubah , matanya menjadi sedikit sendu

"Hyung, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menghentikan diriku . dan lagi aku merasa sudah terpojok "lirihnya

Perlahan Yoseob menengok kearah Gikwang , senyuman pun terukir dibibir plum Yoseob. Bagaimana tidak, namja yang dulu dia kenal periang, ramah , lembut, baik hati berubah menjadi Bad Boy dalam sekejap. Namun, kini Yoseob melihat Gikwang yang disampingnya berbeda seperti Gikwang yang dulu dia kenal . entah perasaan apa atau bisa dibilang percaya diri , karena menurut Yoseob , bila Gikwang berada disampingnya atau didekatnya Gikwang menjadi normal kembali dalam kata lain kembali menjadi Gikwang yang dulu. Berbeda bila jauh dalam pengawasan Yoseob, gikwang yang suka nakal , suka berfoya-foya yah Bad Boy.

"Kiki, jika itu membuat mu tersiksa …. Ku mohon berhentilah "perlahan Yoseob membelai lembut rambut Gikwang , menyalurkan kasih sayang nya

"…"Taka da balasan dari Gikwang

"Kiki… kau mendeng-.."Yoseob sedikit terkikik melihat ternyata Gikwang tengah tertidur dibahunya. Bila seperti ini dia jauh lebih manis .

"AHHH ….tak ada yang diajak berbicara kalau seperti ini.."gerutu Yoseob

**Dongwoon**

Ku berjalan mencari dimana hyung nya itu. Sudah 2 bulan mereka tidak tegur sapa lagi . walau sebenarnya aku selalu menghawatir kan hyungku itu . apalagi sifatnya berubah 180 derajat . aku ingin hyung ku menjadi seperti dulu dimana selalu mendukungku apa pun itu selalu menjagaku selalu membuat ku tertawa. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur.

"kalau seperti ini …hyung bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah"gerutuku. Bagaimna tidak ini sudah ke 4 kalinya dia tidak mengikuti ulangan dari berbagai macam bidang pelajaran ditambah selalu membolos, berangkat telat, membuat keributan dan aahhh aku tak mau menjelek-jelekkan hyungku .

Ku menuju balkon diatas atap sekolah. Disana memang sepi , namun kita bisa melihat kota Seoul dari atas sana.

_KREETT…_

Perlahan ku buka pintu, aku tersenyum entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Melihat ada dua namja didepan ku. Yang satu sedang menyandarkan kepada namja imut itu . iya, dia hyung ku tengah ter tidur pulas di bahu Yoseob teman akrab hyungku . Yoseob itu anak baik jadi aku selalu percaya kepadanya bahkan aku terus memohon agar Yoseob bisa menjaganya

"Stttt….biar kan dia tidur.."aba-aba ku menaruh jari telunjukku kebibirku kepada namja imut didepan yang menatapku

"Ne…"ucap yoseob sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum . dilanjutkannya lagi membelai rambut Hyung ku .

Aku tak mau jadi obat nyamuk disitu jadi ku putuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua disitu. Kalau sampai hyung melihatku pasti dia akan menghindar dan jadi tak bisa beristirahat.

**Dongwoon END**

**GIKWANG P.O.V**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ku lihat seluruh ruangan begitu gelap sangat gelap taka da penerangan sedikit pun disini.

'aku dimana ?' batin ku

Rasa takut pun menghantui ku. Namun , ada beberapa teman-teman ku melewati ku

"hey, kita dimana ?"tanyaku

Namun , mereka taka da yang menghiraukan bahkan terus berjalan melewatiku

"yak ! dimana ini "tanyaku sekali lagi

Namun , mereka berjalan menghindariku. Seakan tak menganggapku disini. Ku lihat dikejauhan ada dongwoon , appa dan eomma . dank u putuskan untuk berlari kepada mereka

Lari

Lari

Lari

Dan

Berlari

Namun, tak kunjung sampai . padahal mereka sedekat ini kenapa ? kenapa ? kenapa aku tak bisa menjangkaunya ?

_Woonie anak pintar….._

_Woonie kau dapat 100 lagi ? Ommo terus seperti itu ne_

_Hahaha woonie istirahat , nanti kau kelelahan _

_Woonie kau sangat jenius_

_Woonie appa bangga padamu_

_Woonie eomma beruntung melahirkan mu_

_Woonie…_

_Woonie…_

_Woonie….._

"AARRGGGGHHHHHHHH….!kenapa kata-kata itu muncul lagi ? eomma Kiki , LEE GIKWANG anak mu disini ?"bentak ku . tapi mereka seakan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri . tak menyadari keberadaan ku disini.

Dan ku lihat teman-teman sekelas . tidak, namun ini lebih. Mereka menghampiri Dongwoon dan keluarga ku. Melewati ku, mengacuhkan ku, tak ada yang menghiraukan ku disini, mereka tak melihat ku disini. Dapat kudengar jelas dan mereka bersenang-senang , tertawa bersama adikku dan orang tua ku

_Woonie…woonie…kau sangat pintar kenapa hyung mu tidak_

_Iya woonie hyung mu itu payah _

_Lelet_

_Telmi_

_Bodoh_

_Apakah dia bukan kakak kandung mu ?_

_Dia berbeda dengan mu woonie_

_Woonie_

_Kami benar-benar beruntung mempunyai teman seperti mu_

_Woonie _

_Kajja kita pergi _

_Kita pergi menjauh dari dia _

_Dia tak berguna _

_Kenapa berbeda kalian hahahahaa….._

"Jangan pergi "raung ku

Yoseob panic melihat gikwang . pasti dalam tidurnya dia mengalami mimpi buruk .

"Kiki bangun .."kutepuk pipi gikwang

"Ku MOOHON JANGAN PERGI….."gikwang mengigau

"Kiki aku tak akan pergi, bangun kau harus bangun "ku peluk dirinya

"A..AKU takut….aku takut…."

"Kiki bangun …bangun..iireona…iireona jeabal…"kenapa sangat susah membangunkan gikwang ,pasti dimimpinya dia tersiksa

"Jangan Pergiiiiii….hosh…hosh….hoshhh…"dan akhirnya Gikwang terbangun , matanya berkaca-kaca dan kini dia seperti orang sehabis lari karena peluh keringat membasahi keningnya dan nafas yang tersendat sendat

"kau bangun akhirnya? Aku tetap disini kan "ucapku menepuk-nepuk pipinya

"Seobbie-hyung…"gikwang mulai terisak

"Ne, sudah sudah sudah jangan menangis…"kuusap air mata namja didepanku dengan lembut

_GREB_

Kutersentak , gikwang memelukku balik. Dan bisa dibilang sangat erat . yah, dia memelukku sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang tampan di tekuk leherku seakan tak mengijinkan aku untuk pergi kemana-mana. Bisa dirasakan kini leherku basah . bagai mana tidak basah kalau dia menangis disitu namun tanpa suara.

"ku…hiks…mohon jangan kemana-mana ..hiks…"pintanya

"Ne, aku selalu disini bersama mu LEE GIKWANG…"tegas ku dan kutepuk tepuk punggungnya agar dia tenang

"ku mohon jangan seperti yang lain yang meninggalkan hiks…hikss….ku"makin erat lah pelukannya

"aku tak akan meninggalkan mu dan aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga mu " aku bersumpah namun ini benar adanya .

"…."

"kau tau kau itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri , jadi aku tak akan membiarkan mu melangkah lebih jauh dan terjerumus "ku merasakan kini gikwang lebih tenang , rasa basah itu juga mulai berkurang.

"hyung ?

"eum apa ?"

"hyung, jangan pernah membedakanku dengan-…"

"TIDAK AKAN "kupotong perkataan nya. Dan aku tau aku tau jelas bahwa yang ingin gikwang katakan itu adalah tentang adiknya yang super duper jenius

"GOMAWO.."senyum tipis darinya

"Ne… senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti ini dan hey kemana Eooh lee gikwang si preman yang garang dan kasar ? coba kita lihat yang aku lihat disini lee gikwang yang cengeng lihat kau seperti anak TK …"candaku agar suasana tidak begitu tegang

"YAA! Siapa yang menangis tau huh uh "perlahan dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya melepaskan pelukkannya .

"hari ini kau mau main ke apartemenku ?orang tua ku sedang ke jepang aku takut sendirian "pintaku

"TIDAK ! aku sibuk "jawab gikwang sambil menatap langit. Apakah langit lebih indah ketimbang wajah imut dan tampanku ini

"WAE? Kau mau ke club itu lagi huh ? dan kau akan merusak hidupmu lagi eoh "ketusku sambil melipat kedua tangan ku kedada

"trus hanya disana lah aku bisa bebas tau "

"kau ini baru tadi ku nasehati tapi aah pasti sudah mantul dan satu lagi kau tak jera kau sudah ditipu dan sudah pula masuk penjara gara-gara club itu "ketus ku

Penjara ..?

Iya gikwang pernah masuk penjara

Itu gara-gara dia terlalu mempercayai teman-teman setannya itu

**FLASHBACK **

Semenjak aku keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama ke dua temanku . Dujun dan Junhyung mereka begitu baik padaku . mereka juga sangat meyayangi ku . namun , semua itu palsu. Mereka yang membuatku mencoba manisnya narkoba , minum-minuman keras dan ehem …..sex yah sex bebas mereka yang melajari ku.

Namun , ketika uang ku habis , mereka pergi begitu saja . bahkan parah nya kalian tau ? mereka tau akan ada penggerebekan polisi namun mereka tak memberitahuku. Mereka bilang hanya pergi sebentar dan meminjam tasku (tasku berisikan uang jutaan rupiah dan ATM) . ku tunggu mereka tak datang, jadi kuputus kan bermain main sebentar dengan yeoja cantik di club . tiba-tiba polisi datang .akupun tak sempat kabur lagi .

Ketika, dikantor polisi ada dokter yang memeriksaku katanya aku positif memakai narkoba . sialan, kedua teman-temanku itu sudah membawa uang ku dan menjebakku di sel penjara ini.

Kalian tau siapa yang menolong ku ? ya dia temanku YANG YOSEOB dia mengurus semuanya agar aku bisa bebas dari penjara dia begitu baik padaku walau aku kasar padanya. Jadi dimana appa dan eomma ? yah kalian tau saat aku patuh saja mereka tidak mengurusiku apalagi saat aku sudah rusak seperti ini.

Setelah aku bebas dari penjara kuputuskan untuk selalu bersikap baik pada yoseob karena yoseob lah yang telah menolongnya. Dia juga membantuku untuk pindah rumah ke dekat apartemen nya . yah awalnya aku tinggal dengan yoseob dan orang tua yoseob pun baik padaku mereka jualah yang menyembuhkanku dari narkoba apalagi ayah yoseob adalah seorang dokter. Tapi, aku tak mau bergantung pada mereka jadi ku putuskan untuk menyewa apartemen tak jauh dari apartemen milik yoseob. Dan kembali lagi ke club , namun sedikit banyak aku sudah berubah aku tak minum-minuman dan pakai narkoba lagi , pekerjaan ku disitu sebagai DJ dan yah menari erotis begitu saja dan gajinya cukup besar.

**FLASHBACK END**

"apakau tak mempercayaiku,hyung ? aku hanya bekerja sampingan saja dan lagi aku tak memakainya lagi "jelasku

_GREBB…._

"Tapi….tapi aku tak suka kau bekerja disana "yoseob memelukku dari belakang

"hyung harus percaya padaku, NE "

"bisakah kau mencari pekerjaan yang lain ?"

"jika ada aku tak mungkin bekerja diclub itu,hyung "

"akan ku carikan pekerjaan sampingan untuk mu dan aku akan ikut bekerja juga ?"yoseob dengansenyum kelembutannya

"ANDWE ! hyung jangan ikut bekerja , bekerja itu sangat berat "jelas ku

"Tak ada penolakan OK ? Dan kau tau "ucapan yoseob menggantung

"waeyo ?"jawabku

"kita sudah membolos sampai pelajaran terakhir hahahaahaha kajja kita pulang "yoseob pun berlari meninggalkan ku mematung

"APPA! YAA! AISSHHH! Jadi kelas dance sudah lewat dong aisshhh…."ku rutuki kesalahan yang satu ini. Aku selalu hadir di kelas dance tak peduli kalau kelas yang lain selalu bolos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC / END **

**:huaahh maaf ne menjadikan gikwang jadi Badboy disini Huweeee T_T. Entah dapet wahyu apa jadi dapet fikiran untuk buat FF itu . dan Gikwang huweeee TT_TT mianhe mianhe …..**

**:E,G**


End file.
